Temari delirious
by gikkirinara
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan Shikamaru mendengar igauan Temari tentang pria-pria tampan./one short/


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main cats : Shikamaru N dan Temari**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance**

 **Warning : Typo (s), OOC, mungkin ada bagian-bagian yang sama dengan ff yang lain tapi ini murni dari pemikiran saya peribadi, ancur hehehe author amatir.**

̋ͼ͜ͽ ̏

.

.

Selamat membaca jangan lupa setelah itu reviewnya hehe...

"T..E..M..A..R..I," Teriakan seorang pria menggema di dalam sebuah hutan.

"Ada apa?" Seorang wanita berkimono biru tua yang tengah terlelap tidurnya itu terganggu mendengar teriakan disampingnya.

"Tidak, teruskan saja tidurmu!"

"Bodoh! Lalu untuk apa meneriaki namaku.." Wanita itu kembali memjamkan mata sambil mencari-cari posisi yang nyaman dihamparan padang rumput tempatnya tidur.

"Apa-kau lapar?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban, yang terdengar hanyalah nafas teratur khas orang tidur.

"Temari... sudah tidur ya?" Dilihatnya wanita itu sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya. Tangan pria itu secara reflek merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah wanita itu, lalu tangannya berpindah mengelus perut buncit dari wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Jadilah anak yang baik dan cepatlah keluar, aku sudah sangat menantikanmu.." Gumamnya dan diakhiri mencium perut buncit wanita itu. Hingga dapat dia rasakan pergerakan kecil dari dalam perut itu semakin membuatnya mengembangkan senyuman.

"...Shikamaru...," Igau Temari dalam tidurnya

Semburan merah dapat Shikamaru rasakan menjalar dipipinya mendengar Temari menyebutkan namanya dalam tidur.

"...Merepotkan...," Semburan yang tadinya hadir langsung hilang seketika begitu mendengar lanjutan kata dari bibir mungil itu.

"Cih ... saat tidurpun kau tetap merepotkan!" Umpatnya sambil menggaruk kepala.

Tiba-tiba hembusan angin malam yang lumayan dingin dan menusuk tulang datang menerpa mereka berdua, dilihatnya tidur wanita itu yang sedikit terganggu mungkin karna kedinginan. Mereka berdua sudah cukup lama berdiam ditempat ini mulai dari sore hari saat memberi makan rusa hingga kini matahari yang sudah terbenam, mereka masih disini. Bedanya jika tadi sore Shikamaru yang tidur-tiduran dan Temari yang memberi makan rusa, sekarang Temari yang tertidur sedangkan Shikamaru yang terbangun memandang langit.

"Temari ayo bangun, kita kekamar!" Shikamaru menggoyang-goyangkan bahu wanita itu pelan.

"...Dasar nanas ...," Igau Temari.

"Dasar!.. merepotkan," Gumam Shikamaru, wanita itu sejak tadi terus mengumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dalam tidurnya. Apa mungkin dia kelelahan ? harus Shikamaru akui sejak dari pagi istrinya ini tidak pernah diam. Walaupun usia kandungannya sudah menginjak 9 bulan, tidak menghalangi wanita ini melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga bahkan akhir-akhir ini dia sering berjalan-jalan mengitari rumah, hutan rusa bahkan desa dia lakukan sendiri itu menurut informasi yang diberikan ibunya. Shikamaru sudah sering menasehatinya agar jangan pergi jalan-jalan seorang diri tapi kekeras kepalaan sulung Sabaku ini susah dilawan. Temari bersikeras dia dapat melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain, Shikamaru juga sudah menawarkan dirinya untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan tapi apa jawaban Temari ? dia malah bilang ' _tidak udah, sebaiknya kamu tidur saja! Bukannya kamu jarang mendapat hari libur seperti ini.._ ' atau _'tidak perlu.. apa kamu pikir aku wanita lemah yang kemana-mana harus ditemani!'_

Shikamaru pov

Memang betul apa kata temari, aku jarang mendapat hari libur. Hari ini aku libur setelah sebelumnya tidak pulang selama seminggu penuh, libur inipun aku yang memohon ke Naruto untuk mengabulkannya meski cuman dia kabulkan satu hari tapi aku bersyukur dia mengerti perasaanku yang sudah sangat merindukan bidadari hati yang ada dirumah. Setelah aku membereskan laporan dan menyerahkan laporan yang harus dibaca Naruto ke kantornya, akupun langsung pamit pulang kerumah dan disinilah aku saat ini memberikan makan rusa, rasanya rindu tidak melihat mereka selama seminggu. Temari juga menemaniku memberi makan rusa walau pada akhirnya aku yang tertidur duluan.

Normal pov

"...Konohamaru..."

Sepertinya Shikamaru merasa ada yag salah dengan pendengarannya. Dia merasa Temari salah menyebutkan namanya atau memang orang lain yang Temari igaukan.

"...Bocah ingusan...yang manis...," Igau Temari sambil tersenyum.

Otaknya mulai mencerna kata-kata yang dilontarkan Temari saat tidur. Bocah ingusan?.. bukankah seharusnya bocah cengeng! .. Itu ejekan yang sering Temari pakai untuk Shikamaru lalu siapa lagi bocah ingusn ini?. Tidak ingin tenggelam dalam pikiran yang merepotkan, tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi diangkatnya tubuh wanita itu ala _bridal style_. Rupanya tubuh wanita ini makin hari makin berat saja, tentu saja tubuh Temari berat diakan sedang mengandung 9 bulan itu artinya Shikamaru sedang mengangkat dua orang sekaligus.

"Uhg ... berat sekali sih!" Ucap Shikamaru sambil mengangkat Temari dan berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam rumah demi menyelamatkan istri dan calon bayi yang ada didalam perut Temari dari serangan angin malam nakal yang mengakibatkan masuk angin.

"...Chouji..."

Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti, Temari tadi sepertinya menyebutkan nama teman baiknya.

"... Makanan ... yang enak"

Sekarang dipusatkannya perhatian ke arah Temari. Aneh dan heran itu yang dapat Shikamaru pikirkan mendengar igauan Temari. Lalu dilangkahkan kakinya lagi, setelah sebelumnya melewati dapur sekarang dengan perlahan dia sudah akan sampai di depan pintu kamar mereka tapi sebelum itu diliriknya sebuah pintu berwarna hijau dengan gantungan _baby room_ yang terletak tepat disebelah kamarnya dan Temari. Melihat kamar itu membuatnya ingin tersenyum, rasanya sudah tidak sabar lagi menyambut dan melihat malaikat kecil itu hadir diantara mereka dan menempati kamar itu.

"... Naruto..."

Matanya langsung membutal sempurna. Istrinya menyebutkan nama sang Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto? .. kenapa istri cantiknya ini menyebutkan Naruto dalam tidurnya, berbagai pertanyaan merepotkan mulai merasuki otaknya.

"...Bunga yang harum..."

Bunga? .. apa hubungannya Naruto dan bunga?.. apa jangan-jangan Naruto menggoda istrinya ini dengan memberikan seikat bunga? .. tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, Naruto sengat mencintai istrinya Hinata lalu ada apa ini sebenarnya? .. benar-benar merepotkan. Setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya Shikamaru putuskan segera membaringkan Temari dikamar, digesernya pintu kamar tidur yang memang sedikit terbuka dengan kakinya. Setelah pintu kamar mereka terbuka lebar dilangkahkan dirinya yang membawa Temari masuk ke dalam kamar.

"... Sai ... Sasuke ..."

Baru dirinya akan menempatkan Temari di tempat tidur, istrinya itu sudah mengigau lagi dan sekarang nama yang disebutkan ... Sai dan Sasuke. Shikamaru sudah mulai jengkel dengan istrinya ini, apa Temari sudah mulai menyukai pria-pria seperti Sai dan Sasuke? .. ini pasti karna Temari yang terlalu dekat den sering bergaul dengan Ino dan Sakura yang menyukai pria-pria tampan!. Apa Temari sudah melupakan dirinya, tapi bukankah Temari lebih menyukai pria yang pintar dari pada pria tampan.

"... Pria yang baik...," Hancur sudah, nampak sengat jelas kekesalan diwajah Shikamaru.

Apa Temari menyebut mereka pria yang baik? .. Temari sedang mengandunga 9 bulan, buah cinta dia dan dirinya yang tinggal menghitung hari saja malaikat kecil itu akan hadir diantara mereka, lalu kenapa wanita ini malah mengigaukan nama-nama pria lain dalam tidur nyenyaknya. Dengan berat hati diletakkannya tubuh wanita itu ditempat tidur sebelum kakinya melangkah ke sisi lain tempat tidur itu. Dipandanginya wajah cantik yang tengah berbaring disebelahnya lalu tiba-tiba..

"...Kakashi-san..."

"...Keren...," Terlihat jelas sebuah senyuman tercetak dibibir marun itu saat mengucapkan kata terakhir tersebut.

Rasanya baru beberapa detik yang lalu matanya terpejam sekarang sudah membulat sempurna lagi. Ini mimpi atau kenyataan? .. Temari tadi benar-benar mengatakan KAKASHI SENSEI KEREN! dan ditambah saat mengucapkannya Temari tersenyum. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan, bagaimana mungkin istrinya memuji pria lain keren dalam tidur sedangkan suaminya sendiri disebut merepotkan dan nanas!. Kesal, marah, sedih dan cemburu melebur menjadi satu dihati Shikamaru saat ini, dibalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Temari. Shikamaru terlalu cemburu, dari tadi istrinya ini mengigaukan nama teman-temannya dan bahkan yang sudah dianggapnya sensei juga diigaukan Temari. Yang dia rasakan saat ini Temari sudah tidak mencintainya lagi sepertinya, apa secepat itu? .. apa dalam seminggu tidak bertemu dapat merubah seseorang? .. apa yang sebenarnya diimpikan Temari sampai mengigau begitu? .. diapun mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal merepotkan itu dengan kembali tidur tapi seberapa besar pun usahanya menghentikan pikiran buruk tentang Temari di otaknya semakin membuatnya terganggu dan memaksanya tidak dapat tidur tenang malam ini. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi semua pasti karna dirinya sendiri, dia yang tidak ada disisi Temari selama seminggu, dia yang tidak memberikan perhatian ke Temari, dia yang tidak memberikan kabar dan mungkin masih banyak lagi kesalahan yang tidak dia sadari selama seminggu ke-tidak pulangan kerumah disaat Temari sedang hamil besar, tapi dia tidak pulang selama seminggu karna dia bekerja untuk desa, alinsi, juga untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya sendiri, lalu dia harus bagaimana? .. bingung dan sedih itulah perasaannya saat ini. Dia ingin Temari selalu memikirkannya tidak orang lain bahkan dalam tidur sekalipun.

Temari masih terus tertidur sebelum dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel dibibirnya. Dibukanya perlahan mata dark green itu sebelum dilihatnya Shikamaru dengan mata terpejam mencium bibir tipisnya.

"Shika..." Suara berat khas orang bangun tidur terdengar.

Shikamaru pun mengakhiri ciumannya dan balik menatap Temari yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Apa kau terganggu? Maaf membuatmu sampai terbangun," Kini meraka tidur saling berhadapan dan salah satu tangan Shikamaru mulai membelai rambut Temari.

"Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukanmu," Tangannya masih dikepala Temari.

Dilihatnya kedua alis istrinya ini menekuk dalam, heran itu mungkin yang dirasakan Temari.

"Bukannya dari tadi kita selalu bersama?"

"Memang!"

"Lalu?"

"Tidak cukupkah alasan rindu itu!" Shikamaru mulai dongkol dengan istrinya, dia cuman tidak ingin Temari tahu maksud sebenarnya, tapi kata rindu itu juga tidak bohong.

"Tidak!" Tegas Temari.

Sambil menghela napas pasrah "Hah... baiklah-baiklah wanita merepotkan! Aku cuman ingin kau memimpikan aku.."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?"

"Ah... sudah lupakan saja, pokoknya mulai dari malam ini hingga seterusnya aku ingin kau selalu memimpikan aku bukan orang lain mengerti!" Sambil memegang pipi Temari.

"Ta-cup," Satu kecupan dikening dapat memotong perkataannya.

"Sudah malam, ayo tidur lagi jangan memikrkan hal-hal yang merepotkan. Kau dan dia sambil mengusap perut Temari harus istirahatkan?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil membetulkan selimut yang agak berantakan ke arah Temari.

Temari tentu saja masih merasa heran, tapi dia tidak ambil pusing toh sejujurnya dia masih sangat mengantuk. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi keduanya jatuh ke alam mimpi, mereka sekarang tidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan walau perut Temari yang besar tidak menghalangi keduanya

End.

Ye akhirnya dapet posting lagi udah lama gak publikasi ff. Maklum anak kuliahan banyak tugas dari dosen sok sibuk banget ya aku padahal nyatanya lagi malas aja hehe kayaknya aku udah terkontaminasi tokoh idola nih hihhih jadi terciptalah ff geje dan abtrak ini yang udah lumayan lama tertimbun di buku catantanku. Awalnya mau publikasi tentang SasuTema, tapi karna mentok di ide jadinya ShikaTemanya yang jadi keluar duluan dan disini Shikamarunya OOC banget hehe. Maaf ya kalo masih banyak kekurangan sana sini dan jangan lupa reviewnya hehehe mengharapkan banget!.


End file.
